Canada's in Charge
by Auraandou007
Summary: Life is going to be great with Canada in charge!... Right? (Chapter 1: Canada's Da Boss) I would really love some feed back, I would like to make this a series for you guys, but I need to know that people will like it :) Just leave a Comment if a certain amount of people like it. I'll write more! Thanks!


"Well let's get this conference started!"

Proclaimed Canada, taking a seat on a chair at the end of the world table. A flash of lightning and a clap of thunder, along with the beating of the rain against the window pane was his only answers. This lack of response from his fellow countries made him do a swift survey around the room. Beside the table, a few chairs, some curtains and a flickering light bulb in the corner, the room was completely desolate of anyone.

"Now, where did everyone go?"

Canada puzzled on his self imposed question. Scratching the back of his head, allowing his blonde wavy hair to slip through his fingers, in deep thought. He could have sworn they were in here last time he checked. Before he could ponder more, something soft suddenly caressed his leg making him glance down. The offender of this supple touch was his trusty pal, Kumajiro, who stared up at him with his unconditional smile. Next to the lovable bear was a wide brown cardboard box, about Canada's arm length. It was slightly deep, and had unknown red splotches around the edges of the bottom.

"There they are! Kumajiro, you little rascal! Were you trying to play hide and seek?"

Chuckling, Canada picked up the box, being careful not to kick his polar pal. Quickly rustling through the mysterious box, making sure all was in it's place, he then stood from the chair and started to walk along the zero shaped table. The infamous curl upon his head would bob at a carefree beat as he took each step. Cheerfully he began placing the contents onto the table to the corresponding chairs.

"Glad everyone could be here!"

His attitude was uplifting and confident. A complete opposite of the usual shy and self rueing that would be synonymous with his name. His quiet meek voice was now loud and boisterous. He, who was once pining for a simple air of camaraderie from the spiteful countries, now commanded the attention all onto himself. Pride and resolve, only stood in his self-righteous glowing blue eyes.

"I would like to talk about the world in it's whole. The world, as you know, is now in peace. All thanks to yours truly. Making me the true leader of the world, and your boss!"

He paused with a short snicker, extending his index finger to his white shirt. Usually sporting a heavy canadian leaf sweater, it was now replaced with the tattered T-shirt that was overly wrinkled and in some small places shown light yellow stains. His finger laid upon it, pointing out the crudely written words "Da Boss" scrawled over the front of it in massive dark red dripping letters. It was clear the shirt was not cleaned in a long time, but he wore it just the same. Smirking at his own craftsmanship of the shirt, and pushing up his slightly falling glasses, he continued to place the objects on the table.

"Of course…" He shot a handsome smile toward Kumajiro, who was now sitting in Canada's old seat. His white fur shined at the anticipation of being praised. His head cocked in a fashion of agreeance, self-worth, and pride "I couldn't have done it without my friend's help... My Friend... Only one."

A shadow crepted over his face, the smile twisting to a frown, his curl twitching with upsetness. Each time this feeling would appear, it felt like time sat still. Sometimes it would feel like an eternity, other times it felt like a few seconds. Memories of the not so distant history rammed against his mind like a horde of stinging bees. He clenched his hands into a shivering tight somber fist, as if trying to grab onto his feelings and drag them back in. Like water though, the shadow eventually flowed away, leaving him to resume a large earnest grin once again.

"We'll that's all in the past! I want you all to know that this world is in good hands. I have big plans. You will see that this planet become one. A _**perfect**_ place to live."

At the last chair the box was finally empty, he carelessly tossed it to the corner of the room, and returned to his original seat. Plopping down with a sigh of satisfaction he laced his fingers together, placing them under his chin and admired the table. Some time had gone bye as he slowly started to laugh. A hardy, but lonesome chortle, causing anyone whom would be in earshot to feel quite uneasy at it's sound. Now laughing so hard that tears would form and cover his entire face. The reason for his outburst, was from observing the meticulously placed name plates, each having a skull to accompany it. On the white plastic plates, were the names of almost all of the big countries. Russia, China, England, Japan, America, and so on. Some of the craniums still have blood on them, although long dried. Other's had massive cracks or holes riddled in them. The horrendous scene was of pleasure to Canada as a reminder of his hard work. Each skull held a story of how he grew to power. How it was so easy, that since they never paid attention, they never saw it coming. Their ignorance was how "sweet", "forgettable" (and who was sometimes mistaken as America) Canada was now the sole leader of the world. He slammed the table, his smile dissolved once again, into a scowl and with bolting hatred he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I DARE YOU TO NOT **NOTICE** ME NOW, DAMMIT!"

His voice became hoarse from screaming it over and over and over. Cursing the very life that he once lived. Pounding on the table until his fist were bloody. His rage was practically a daily ritual. It was good for him to let out his frustration. Years of being wrongly treated, it would have brought anyone to the breaking point. Unfortunately, however, he was interrupted today by a knock at the door. Gripping the pink table cloth he tried quickly wiping away his tears, and the blood on his hands. The snarling and soaked face was cleaned away, showing a completely calm and mellow canada. With great poise he shot up.

"You may enter!"

His decree was followed by the door slowly creaking open. In stepped a small person with a feeble construct of a body. A spectacle to be seen, as this unknown person was wearing an egg-shell colored sweater with a badly drawn upside down auburn maple leaf, Brown pants that overlapped his black shoes, and upon his shoulders stood a queer looking mask. The mask was especially out of place for it was paper mache, wrapped around the entire head, with the picture of what looked like to be a bad caricature of Canada. The eyes were drawn on with crayon, like someone madly circled them on. Raggedy hair made from a dirty mop top, that was painted yellow and drooped to the sides of the mask. Even worst, was the perpetual eerie smile smeared upon it. The crooked grin had dripping lines of ink that covered the chin. The creature came closer to Canada. Each step was small but quickened to not keep anyone, most certainly not _**him**_ , waiting. Now reaching Canada, still keeping a good distance away, the envoy stood at attention. With a muffled shaky voice of a kid, he began to speak.

"S-some urgent news your, Amazingness!"

Canada sauntered over to his messenger, the closer he got the more the tiny figure would violently tremble. Now looking down with no emotion, save a lukewarm smile, Canada placed his left hand on the other's shoulder.

"What is it you want to tell me?"

He spoke calmly, to make this lad more at ease. Unfortunately, it was grim news to be delivered and the sad creature had to be the bearer of it. So much afraid was he, that tears were making the bottom of the grotesque mask soggy. He choked on his sputtered words.

"Well p-p-people, in what used to be A-A-America, are t-trying to c-cause a coup d'état!"

The boy tensed his body, expecting a fearsome fist to come crashing down on him. However, instead of anger, Canada now sported a lamented frown, and instead of a fist, he was rubbing the top of the paper mache head in a solemn fashion. Canada then slowly wandered over to one of the windows and sighed looking at his own reflection. He looked like we was heavy in thought, but Canada really never liked to go into details with his thinking. He was more of a big picture guy. After a single minute of lackadaisical contemplation, without turning around he spoke.

" **Nuke 'em"**

A shiver ran up the spine of the messenger. Without thinking he blurted out his concerns.

"B-b-but half the world is already-"

 _Wham!_

A swift punch to the face from Canada sent the unexpecting offender flying back, crashing into the wall. It was an overpowering punch, as the wall cracked from the impact. The mask was broken in half, peering through the now shattered side, was the quivering terrified face of Sealand. As the scarlet liquid ran down his face, he was too stunned to speak, he collapsed on the floor in a state of bewilderment and pain. Now flushed in dark red anger, Canada stormed up to the whimpering child. His seething rage made his breath raspy. His once calm eyes flashed with deadly intent. Clasping Sealand by the throat he lifted him high into the air, still being pressed onto the wall. He lifted his balled up fist once more, as to finish what he started. He halted after seeing sealand flinch in horror. He composed himself, dropping Sealand with a heavy thud. Stepping back a few feet he looked down at the boy. Cold and uncaring steel blue eyes shone, as if they were part of some vile demon. His speech was controlled in an authoritative voice, but still agitated.

"Now, Peter… Are you questioning my decisions?"

He sat motionless on the floor for a few seconds. He had escaped death, by only a few seconds. Sealand shook his aching head un-defiantly. In fear to speak, lest he cause more problems for himself. Smiling at his silence, Canada motioned for Sealand to stand. Quickly he obliged and stood, still badly shaken.

"Here is what I want you to do. Order the Jiro bombing planes to take one of our many atomic bombs. Tell them to drop it right on there obstinate heads. And see if they have enough people to do a coup after that. Do I make myself clear?"

He looked at Sealand to see if he had anymore to say against his plan. A salute and a bow sealand spoke only two words.

"Yes, Sir"

"Good" sighed Canada with a smile. "I was hoping I wasn't wrong by letting you be my underling. While you're at it, make sure you get a new mask. I am already tired of seeing your disturbing face... scamper away now." He flicked his wrist twice, indicating Sealand may leave.

Sealand gave not a second thought, was gone. Leaving a trail of blood with every step. Sighing, Canada takes his seat. Restlessly, he pushes against America's skull with his index finger, making it rock slightly back and forth.

"Good help is so hard to find these days…"

Leaning back Canada looked up to the ceiling. Then to one of the skull's empty eye sockets, he stared intensely, as an idea popped in his head

"You know what would cheer me up? Reminiscing about how I came to power! That sounds like fun, right guys?"

Deathly silence was his answer. He laughed cheerfully.

"I knew that you would!"

End Chapter 1 : Canada's Da Boss


End file.
